A Big Change
by LovelySheree
Summary: Ninjas, Sakura and Naruto, Ino and Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, and Shikamaru and Temari were asked to go on a long term mission. Seven years have passed and Tsunade has called them back from their mission. What has changed? Who has changed? Read and find out! Couples: NaruSaku, InoSasu, KibaHina, TenNiji, ShikaTemari -LovelySheree P.S. THIS WILL BE CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**NEEDED INFO**

This is probably only going to be a one-shot. If I continue this then, well, I continue it. Nothing more I guess. Anyway so this was just an idea that came to me so don't hate if nothing makes sense or doesn't follow my other story lines.

**_WARNING _**

This is not going to follow my other stories completely! Please do not judge this story by my others! Thank you.

This story is based on all of the ninja couples that I support, or well it should. Something happened that made some ninja team up with others. The teams would be one man and one woman and they would go on a 7 year mission. Sakura and Naruto, Ino and Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, Tenten and Neji, are all meeting back up at the leaf village. What has changed in this past seven years? What's going to be different how have relationships changed? Read and find out!

**ºA Big Changeº**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting by a large oak tree, talking about something when a messenger hawk flew over to them. Sakura opened the case that held the note and read it allowed.

"The Hokage has relieved you of you mission, the hidden leaf eagerly awaits your arrival." She said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, what do you know. Look's like we're heading home." He sighed leaning in the tree.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "I wonder how much has changed…"

However her thoughts were broken by a small voice calling.

"Mom, Dad! Come and check this out!" It yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino was walking out from behind a bolder, walking up to a lit campfire where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey, Sasuke. I got a message from our village." She said.

"Hn. Must be pretty big, we haven't gotten a message in a while now." He pointed out, breaking his gaze from the fire and looking at Ino.

"Yeah…" She opened the message and read it allowed. "The Hokage has relieved you of you mission, the hidden leaf eagerly awaits your arrival." Her eyes widened. "We can actually go home." She whispered.

"Yeah, looks like it. I guess we better pack up what we have out, I'm ready to get heading to home as soon as possible." Sasuke put out the fire and packed up the bags quickly while Ino went looking in the woods for something, or some_one. _

"Lutin, come on! We get to go back to the village!" Ino yelled, looking around.

A little boy poped out, he had black hair but the lighting was too hard to get what else he looked like. "You mean the one you and Dad grew up in?"

"Yes, we get to go _home." _She smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kiba and Hinata were sitting near a pond, conversing about something when a bird landed on Kiba's shoulder. Hinata laughed.

"A messanger hawk. Look's like the village gave us a message." He said, opening the message. "It says, 'The Hokage has relieved you of you mission, the hidden leaf eagerly awaits your arrival." He smiled. "So I guess this means we can go home, eh Hinata?" He grinned at her.

"Sure does." She breathed, smiling back. "Himara, it's time to get packed up, we get to go to our village." She smiled at the small brown haired girl sitting besides her.

"Really? Sweet!" She yelled, getting up and running around with her puppy. "We get to go home, girl." She smiled.

Kiba stood up and walked to her. "So, Himara, I guess you're excited?" He asked, kneeling down.

"Of corse Daddy!" She yelled, hopping up and giving her dad a hug.

Shikamaru was lazily sleeping on soft meadow grass when Temari sat own next to him, gently nuzzling his shoulder to wake him. "Shikamaru, I got a message from your village and you are going o want to hear it." She whispered. (Temari moved villages once she started dating Shikamaru, this was the only couple that was known in Kahona when everyone left for the missions.) "Wake up, lazy butt." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"What? A message?" He sat up. "Read it already." He groaned.

Temari just glared, then read the message allowed. "The Hokage has relieved you of you mission, the hidden leaf eagerly awaits your arrival."

His eyes widened. "You mean this mission is finally over? We can forget all about this?" He asked, Temari nodded. "Home, huh?" He sighed and leaned back against the tree again.

"And this means that Nelly will finally be able to see her home, I mean, the leaf village that is." She said, sitting next to her husband. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but it wasn't long until their peaceful time was interrupted.

"Mom, Dad, what's up." Said a young girl with dirty blond hair, with a short tight pony tail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was near a pond meditating peacefully. Tenten walked up to him with something in her hand. "Neji, I've got something to show you." She said, excitement in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"It's a message from home, it says we can finally come home! We can go back to the leaf village!" Neji had already gotten up by then and was being hugged by the weapon ninja.

"We can actually go home?" He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. She only nodded. He smiled and hugged her back. "Finally." He sighed.

"Daddy!" A toddler yelled, hopping on top of Neji's head. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, son. We can go home." Neji smiled, holding his son in front of him.

"You mean back to camp?" The youngster asked.

"No, I mean _home. _Back to the hidden leaf village." He finished.

Naruto and Sakura were the firsts to arrive back at the village.

"It's been so long since I've seen these walls. I never thought I'd miss them so much." He laughed.

Sakura laughed a little to out of relief. "Yeah, It almost seems like a dream…" She said. Then looked at Naruto. "This won't change anything that is between us right? I mean, being back in the village, you won't, well, you won't ever leave me will you?" She asked, averting her eyes.

Naruto grabbed her chin gently and guided her face to his. "I'll never leave you Sakura." He said in all seriousness.

"Good." She breathed before leaning in and capturing his lips for a moment.

"EEEEWWW None of _that _stuff!" A voice came from behind.

"Hey, Kataru, the day will come when you _wished _you could get that." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well I'll never think about it. It's weird." The boy identified as Kataru shivered.

Naruto came up to him and threw him on his shoulders. "What ever you say." He laughed. "But I say it's pretty nice." He teased. Sakura only lightly hit him for the comment. "Hey! That was a compliment." He pouted.

"Sure." She smiled, nudging him slightly. They finally came to the village gate, walking in, they were stopped by two ninja who seemed to be watching who came in and out.

"Stop, we'll need your identifications." One ordered.

"Oh, it hasn't been that long since we've been back! You mean you _really _don't recognize us?" Naruto asked, setting Kataru on the ground.

"We just need your names." The other said, starting to get board.

Naruto mumbled something to himself then proudly announced his name. "Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki." He smiled.

The two ninja just stood there for a little while. "You mean you guys are actually back? After all these years?" One asked.

Sakura stepped in. "Yeah, we got a message from Lady Tsunade asking us to come back and we couldn't say no to that."

"Yeah, well see you guys around, we have a Hokage to see." Naruto grinned and started walking again.

Kataru however, had wondered off during their conversation so he had to run to catch up to his parents. "Hey! Wait up!" He yelled. The two ninja saw him run past.

"T-that looked like a miniature Naruto. Does that mean…" One trailed off.

They walked along the road and received many stares, whispers, and an occasional hello. They finally reached the Hokage mansion and walked up the stairs to the Hokage office. "It's been so long since we've seen Lady-Tsunade." Sakura thought out loud.

"Yeah, I bet she has wrinkles." Naruto snickered. "Ow!" He yelled after Sakura had hit his head.

"Idiot, She's our Hokage you know." She practically sneered. Kataru was laughing in the background.

"Hey, I bet you wouldn't be laughing if _you _were on the receiving end of your mother's punch." Naruto whined. That shut him up. "I thought so."

Sakura gentally knocked on the door, an all to familiar "Come in." was heard. She opened the door and stepped in, Naruto closely followed her, and Kataru stood just behind Naruto's leg. "You know Naruto, I heard that wrinkles comment." Tsunade said, however, she had no wrinkles. "But since this is your welcome home, I won't punch you." She smiled.

Naruto laughed out of relief and nodded his approval of her decision. "It's good to see you, Granny."

"Yeah, it's great to be home." Sakura added.

Tsunade sighed. "You guys haven't changed at all I see." She said, looking between the two. "Well your looks have, but you still act like the two ninjas I sent out seven years ago, and about that. I'm sorry I had to do that, I really had no other choice." She said with an apologetic expression.

"No problem." Naruto grinned. "It wasn't _that _bad."

Sakura glanced at her husband. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto put his hands up as defense. "N-nothing! I just thought she meant her apology because it was a horrible mission and it wasn't!" He defended.

"Fair enough." She said, looking back at Tsunade who was enjoying the scene in front of her.

"So, Mom, How long will this take?" Kataru asked, making his presence known.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the child, not only because he looked _just _like Naruto which meant one thing, but also because he called Sakura _mom. _And that could only mean… _'They didn't start a family together did they?' _She thought.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade, this is Kataru, our son." Sakura smiled as if the information was easy to absorb.

Tsunade's eyes widened even more. "Your _son? _You to have a son now? Gosh it must have been a busy mission…" Tsunade chuckled slightly. "But I finally won a bet."

Naruto almost fell over. "What!? Who in the world bet against us!?"

"All the Naruto Hinata fans." She stated bluntly.

"…" Naruto just stared at her. "Come on!"

"Speaking of Hinata, are the others coming back as well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they should get here soon." Tsunade said. "Well, I have paper work to do, so I guess I'll see you around, eh?"

"Yeah, later Granny." Naruto smiled.

Sakura turned around to follow her husband out the door. "Good-bye Lady Tsunade."

"Bye!" Kataru happily waved good-bye, then ran out with his parents, his green eyes full of curiosity of his new home to discover.

Tsunade just sat there for a while, processing everything that happened. "Huh, I guess they finally got together, it's about time." She leaned back in her chair and started on her paperwork again.

Naruto and Sakura walked to Naruto's apartment. "Well, I guess we'll need to find a new place since I only have an apartment. And your old place isn't big either." Naruto thought out loud.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would be tight with just you and me, but with Kataru too, it will be interesting to say the least. I guess we could start looking tomorrow, we don't have _anything _going on." Sakura replied.

"Don't forget about my little sibling on the way!" Kataru smiled, slightly jumping.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "Since when have you decided this?" Sakura asked, eyeing her son.

"Since yesterday. I had a dream about us, except I had a little sister and she was a lot of fun!" Kataru grinned thinking about it.

Again Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, Naruto shrugged and made the same grin Kataru made just moments ago. "Ugg, you two are impossible." She joked.

Naruto just chucked and continued walking. Kataru had raced ahead, chasing a butterfly he had found, Sakura watched their son bound threw the village road, she leaned over to Naruto. "He's a lot like you as a kid, energetic and always happy." She grabbed his arm, leaning on his shoulder. "Except he isn't as crazy and isn't as much of a knuckle head." She teased.

"Hey, I wasn't too bad, obviously you didn't think I was that bad." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah…" She rolled her eyes.

Kataru had almost catch the butterfly and was about to close his hands on it when he ran into someone. He stood up carefully and brushed himself off. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kataru gave a foxy grin.

A young boy about the same age stood up as well. "It's okay, I guess." He had dark black hair that spiked in the back, and hung in his face. His solid blue eyes gave an apologetic look.

A tall blond woman standing by him looked at Kataru. "And what's your name, young man?" She asked.

"The names Kataru Uzamaki." He smiled, proud of his name.

The woman's eyes widened as a tall man with the same hair as the boys came behind her. "What is it, Ino?" The man asked.

"Nothing, Sasuke. It's just this kids name is Uzamaki." Ino replied. "And he looks just like-" She was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, sometimes he'll just run off." Sakura ran up to Kataru checking to see if there was any damage.

Ino looked up. _'It can't be… that isn't…' _Ino thought.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then smiled. "No problem, we couldn't help but notice his last name. Uzamaki…" Sasuke said, still looking at Sakura.

"Mom, did Dad do something bad to get his name to be known like this?" Kataru asked innocently.

Sakura looked at her son. "No, Kataru, he didn't." Then she turned her gaze to the others who were standing near themselves.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Sakura Uza…ma…ki…" Her eyes widened at the sight of her past friend. "Is-is that really you guys? After all these years?" She said. "Ino, Sasuke?"

"Yours truly." Ino laughed. "It's great to see you Sakura _Uzamaki." _Ino teased. Sakura just laughed along side her. Soon a tall blond came up from behind Sakura.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Naruto asked, stepping to her side.

Sakura just nodded towards Sasuke and Ino. "Look who Kataru stumbled into."

"Ino? S-Sasuke!? Hey guys!" Naruto bellowed, happy to see his friends. "It's great to see you."

Kataru pulled on his fathers pant leg. "Actually, I didn't run into them, I ran into him." Kataru said, pointing at the other child he ran into.

Naruto looked at the kids Kataru pointed at, his eye brows raised slightly at the familiarity. "And this would be?" He asked, gesturing the the boy.

Sasuke put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Lutin, our son."

Sakura and Naruto practically fell over in shock. "So how long has _this _been happening?" Naruto nosed in.

"Well, Lutin is five, and we got together about one year after the mission." Ino explained.

"Well how long have you been back in the village?" Sakura asked. "We just got back today."

"Really? We just got back as well, we were on our way to Lady Tsunade." Ino said. "I guess she must have sent the message to everyone, Oh! We should all get together when they all are here again, you, me, Hinata, Tenten, and if Temari wants too, since Gara sent her out with Shikamaru, I really don't understand why though…" She trailed off in thought.

"Yeah, Ino that would be great!" Sakura agreed.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were catching up on random things, new ninjutsu, techniques, and many other fighting related things. "You know Sasuke, I bet I can still beat you in a battle." Naruto said this as if it were a fact.

"Not. A. Chance." Sasuke almost glared at him, but Naruto's "tough-guy-face" was too hard to keep a strait face with, he ended up smiling at his friends stupidity. Friend. Yes, Naruto was alas a friend to Sasuke.

Kataru and Lutin were just looking at each other, they weren't sure what to think of one another. "So, your name is Lutin?" Kataru broke the silence between them. "I'm Kataru."

"Hi." Lutin said cautiously.

"Oh, come on! I don't bite!" Kataru groaned, then he leaned a little closer to Lutin, "You know, my dad says there is a _really _good candy shop here somewhere, I bet we could find it and try some samples!" He whispered. Lutin's whole face lit up as he smiled broadly and nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it." He said, taking his hand out of his pocket to shake his partner in crime's hand.

Kataru took his hand and shook it. "Friends?"

"Friends." Again, Lutin agreed. "Now lets go!" At that, the two ran off to go find the glorious candy shop.

Sakura and Ino both noticed and were about to stop them but Sasuke interrupted. "Hn. Let them have there fun, we aren't in unknown areas anymore, we're in the village." He smiled at the thought of finally settling down.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Plus, I'm really hungry and I haven't had Ichurachu ramen in _forever!" _Naruto day dreamed for a second of the amazing ramen. "How 'bout it? We could all catch up at Ichurachu's." He suggested.

Sakura looked at Ino, who looked at Sasuke. "Sure." They said, and started to walk to Ichurachu's ramen bar.

Lutin and Kataru were running from building to building looking for the candy shop, every time they thought they had it, it was just some random store with candy in the window to attract kids. "Well, this isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Man!" Kataru stopped and was leaning on his knees.

"Yeah, you sure got that right…" Lutin looked up, scanning the area one more time. "Wait! Kataru, over there!" He pointed to a small shop with colorful decoration and what seemed to be candy. "I think thats it!"

Kataru jolted his head to where his new friend was pointing. "You're right, Lutin! Let's go see if it is!" Kataru stood up strait and started running to to shop. When they got there they were happy to find that it was, at last, the candy shop. They walked in and looked around, there were so many free samples, so many colors, it was so amazing! "Lutin, let's live here." Kataru decided.

"Yeah, defiantly." He agreed. He walked up to a stand and reached up to a sample jar, grabbing two candies, one for himself and another for Kataru. "Here, Kataru, I've got one for ya."

"Thanks, Lutin!" He smiled, eating the candy, this repeated for a long while, until there bellies were full with candy and sweets. "This was amazing!" Kataru leaned against the wall of the shop. They sat there talking for a little when someone came up to them.

"Excuse me, boys, but I could't help but notice that you have been sitting here for a while now." A man said, he was tall with light gray hair, his head band went over one eye, and had a mask that covered his mouth and part of his nose. "May I ask your names?"

Kataru grinned. "Yeah, we wondered off to look for some candy." His foxy grin grew larger. "My name is Kataru Uzamaki." He said. "This is my new friend." He pointed to Lutin.

"My names Lutin Uchiha." He said casually.

"Uchiha and Uzamaki huh? I had two students by those names…" The man trailed off in thought. "Who are your fathers?"

"My Dad's name is Naruto." Kataru explained.

Lutin finished his last candy. "And my Dad's name is Sasuke."

The mans eyes widened. "Is that so? I haven't seen you kids here ever, how long have you been in the leaf?"

Kataru leaned back and relaxed against wall. "Well, we haven't even been here for a day, in fact, I'm sure are parents are looking for us right now. I just met Lutin here today when I ran into him with his family, then my parents and his parents wouldn't stop talking so I decided to run off with Lutin to the candy shop." He smiled. "But my parents must know a lot of people here because I've been nosed about information a lot today about my family." He sat up strait. "But we probably should go, It's getting late. It was nice to meet you mister…"

"Kakashi." The man smiled. "My names Kakashi."

"Then nice to meet you mister Kakahi." Kataru ran off, followed by Lutin. "So where do you think our parents are?" Kataru asked.

"I don't know, I heard your dad say something about ramen though." Lutin suggested. "They might be there." He pointed at a ramen stand.

They walked in and noticed four adults were sitting there. "Hey Dad, hey Mom." Kataru took a seat by his father.

"Oh, hey Kataru, I'm glad you two found us." Naruto said, finishing his last bowl. "You want any ramen?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He said, trying to hide the fact he had candy for dinner.

Sakura smirked. "Filled up on candy huh?" She asked, looking at her son.

"Uhhh, n-no, well I mean. Umm…" Kataru stumbled on his words. _'I'm dead.' _He thought. "Yes." He lowered his head in defeat and shame.

"Don't worry, just don't make a habit out of that, got it?" She sighed. "So what did you end up doing?"

"Well, we went to find the candy shop which took _forever _then when we found it we ate until we were full, after that we just sat down and talked." He looked up recalling the man who introduced himself. "But this man came up to us saying that he had students who's names were Uchiha and Uzamaki like ours. What was his name?"

Lutin leaned forwards from the other side of the table, looking at his friend. "It was Kakashi." He sighed. "How could you forget already?"

"Oops, I guess I'm not all that great with names." He gave a cheeky grin.

"You ran into Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke raised his eye brow.

Lutin turned his head around. "Yeah, he was your sensei?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well he was more of a sensei to Naruto and Sakura, but he was mine as well."

"You mean Kataru's parents were your teammates?" Lutin was surprised. He heard many stories of his fathers teammates and adventures, but he didn't know it was them.

"Yeah, did we ever get ourselves into trouble. We had Kakashi sensei on the edge of his seat." Naruto laughed. "But it was all fun in the end." He stood up. "Well, I guess we better be getting back, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, see you guys around." Sasuke and Ino waved their good-byes.

"Let's go guys." Naruto grabbed Kataru and threw him on his shoulders. Sakura followed with her hand in Naruto's. "It's going to be weird to be back in my apartment, we defiantly need to find a new place." They walked in a comfortable silence the way back. When they reached the apartment Naruto swung open the door. "Welcome home." He laughed, walking inside. He set their bags down and sat on the couch. "It feels good to be back." He sighed, leaning against the couch.

Sakura walked into Naruto's old bedroom and was surprised to find a queen size bed. "Uh, Naruto? Why do you have a queen size bed in your room?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

"I don't, I have a twin, Sakura." Naruto corrected, not opening his eyes.

"No, come look." Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged Naruto into his room.

His eyes widened when he saw the large bed. "Ummm, why do I have a queen sized bed, Sakura?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura just about hit her husband. "That's what I was wondering Naruto." She said. "Hold on, there is a not on the bed." Sakura walked up to the note. "It says, _'Dear Naruto, and Sakura, I had guessed Naruto doesn't have a large bed, so I had this arranged, after all you can't…" _Sakura blushed and handed the rest to Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "Well, granny hasn't changed at all, I guess that means we don't have to buy a bed." Naruto chuckled. "I'm going to go get Kataru into bed, I'll be back in here soon."

"Mmk."

Naruto walked into the room and found Kataru already asleep on the couch so Naruto just grabbed a blanket and covered his son up. "Good night, son." He whispered. Kataru smiled at his fathers words but was still fast asleep. Naruto walked back into his room to find his wife already laying down in bed. He walked up and got under the covers, wrapped his arm around her waist, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrivals

**So it looks like I'm going to continue this after all, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up to breakfast being made. He sat up and shook his head slightly as if to wake himself up, however, this only accomplished him getting a head ache at the sudden movement. He groaned and got up off the bed, dragging himself out of the room. Mornings are never a pleasant time for Naruto. Kataru had already waken up and was grabbing his dad, saying good morning until he couldn't hold onto his leg any longer.

"Dad, you look tired." Kataru joked.

"Mnehh, I'm still not fully awake." Naruto brushed the thought of waking up aside when he saw a bowl of ramen on the table. "But, you, Ramen bowl, are my salvation." He laughed slurping up the bowl of noodles.

Sakura took a seat next to Naruto and had her breakfast as well, Kataru had already eaten, so he grabbed his bag and was looking through his scrolls and weapons, not for any reason, just out of sheer boredom. "Hey Mom, you said that we were going to meat all of your old friends, but none of them are here, do you think that they will come?" Kataru asked.

Sakura swallowed, "Yes, they'll come. In fact more will most likely come back today, but they were all sent to different places, so they might take longer to get here then us. Why did you want to know, Kat?" Sakura looked at her son with a curious gaze.

"Oh, I was just hoping I could have more friends my age, since Lutin came with Mr and Mrs. Uchiha I thought that maybe there would be more kids." He smiled the smile only Naruto and Kataru could smile.

"I don't know…" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, well. Could I go outside? I won't get into the candy shop like last time." He stood up, putting his stuff in his bag again. "Is that okay?"

Naruto exchanged a glance with his wife then nodded to Kataru. "Yeah, just don't go too crazy, okay bud?" He walked up and ruffled his son's hair.

"Okay." He smiled, running off into the village.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kiba and Hinata were walking into the village after seven years those guards had already forgotten them. How rude! "Come on, Linira, we aren't going to get there if you keep goofing off. Hurry up." Kiba saw Linira playing around with rocks and other random things.

"Sorry, Dad." She smiled and ran up in-between Kiba and Hinata. "Mom?" Hinata looked at her daughter. "Will there be any other kids my age here?" She asked as they walked through the village.

"I don't know. I'm sure there will be, don't worry, you'll have a lot of friends." She smiled, giving her daughter a boost of confidence. Right as they passed another fruit stand, a blond flash ran right in front of them. Luckily it stopped before it hit anything. "Oop's sorry." Kataru apologized. "I almost ran into you." He gave a foxy grin then was about to be on his way again when something stopped him.

"Hey, can I ask your name?" Kiba grabbed the back of his shirt to make sure he stopped.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Kataru Uzamaki." He smiled again the foxy grin he wore moments ago, turning around and running off.

"Uzamaki…" Hinata's eyes widened. "He couldn't be…"

"Well, he didn't look an awful lot like Naruto." Kiba pointed out. "How strange." He thought out loud. "Well, let's go see the Hokage and then we'll figure things out. I'm sure Naruto's back already, so lets just stop by his apartment when we are done with meeting with Lady Tsunade."

"Okay, let's get going though." And with that Hinata ran into

After they were done they headed strait for Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. They heard light foot steps reaching the door, the door knob click and turned as the door was gently opened.

Sakura was fixing some lunch when she heard a knock at the door, she set down the pan, turning the oven off, and walking to the door. She opened it and looked at who was there.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. Looking at Sakura's clothing he noticed something out of place. The Uzamaki crest was on her right shoulder of her shirt she was wearing. "Oh, I see." He smirked.

Sakura ignored Kiba's nosiness due to the fact that her fiends were back in Kahona! "Hinata? Kiba? You guys are finally back! When did you get here?" She asked, letting them come in.

"Well we got back in the village just about 2 hours ago." Hinata explained.

Just then, Naruto walked into the room. "Sakura who's here-" He saw Kiba and Hinata and his eyes widened. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you in forever!" Naruto laughed, shaking Kiba's hand and lightly hugging Hinata. He noticed a girl about his sons age behind Kiba's leg. He kneeled down to her level. "And who might you be?" He asked.

Hinata spoke up knowing her daughter wouldn't speak unless she knew that the people she was speaking to were okay. "This is Linira, our daughter."

Sakura smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Linira." Linira's eyes narrowed. (She looks like a girl vision of Kiba, just not spiky hair, she has straiter hair, so her eyes are Kiba's eyes.) She looked Sakura up and down, then smiled and nodded.

"Hi."

Just then Kataru came bounding through the window. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm back!" He walked into the room where everyone was and noticed the people who he ran into earlier. His face paled and was beginning to sweat. "U-umm, I didn't think that running into someone was this bad! I told you I was sorry!" Kataru was slowly backing away.

Kiba began to laugh and Hinata giggled, Linira just stared in wonder. Naruto looked at his son in confusion. "Kataru what are you talking about?"

"Uumm, well, you see when I was running around earlier, I, umm, well ran into them and, u-umm yeah." He whipped his head towards his mom. "But I said I was _sorry! _I swear!"

Kiba laughed again. "We aren't here to get pay-back, kid." He gestured to Naruto and Sakura. "We were just saying hello."

Sakura finally connected the dots. "Oohh, I get it."

"Well, we have to go around and get settled in before anything else, it was nice seeing you guys!" Kiba said, starting to walk out the door. Hinata followed, Linira close behind.

"Good-bye." Hinata closed the door.

Sakura chuckled. "Well, the others who haven't come back yet are Tenten and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru, both of them were sort of already going out, so I'm almost positive that they would get together…" Sakura trailed off.

Naruto turned to Kataru and raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you so nervous, Kat. What got into you?"

"That man. He scares me…" He confessed, shivering.

"Who, Kiba? Kiba wouldn't hurt a fly-" Naruto stopped himself. "Kiba wouldn't do anything to you." He corrected, knowing his friend.

"If you say so…" Kataru sighed and leaned on the couch.

Again a knock was heard at the door. "Well, aren't we busy today." Naruto sighed, opening the door. Standing there was a AMBU black-op. "May I help you?"

"Lady Fifth has called for you." And with that he disappeared.

"Sakura, Kataru, we've been called to go see Granny again." He grabbed his coat.

"Eh? Let me put this in the fridge, Naruto." Sakura put the rice and Ramen into the fridge. "We'll eat later." She sighed. "Are you coming Kataru?"

"Yeah." He sat up and walked along side his parents. When they reached the Hokage office, they could hear three, no four voices talking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Earlier that day elsewhere, Kabuto was resurrecting two ninja, a woman with long red hair, and a man with spiky blond hair. "Today, Kahona's hero will learn a lesson." He sneered. He raised his hands and both of the ninja stood up, their eyes were dark and lifeless. "It's nice to see you again, Minito, Kushina, I'll be sure to treat you well." He snickered. "Now, I have a special mission for you two, slaughter the entire leaf village! Make Kahona be no more!" He raised his hands again and both Minato and Kushina stood up, racing towards Kahona. Soon they arrived and hit the border.

"Lady Fifth! Two unknown ninja have trespassed through the barrier, they seemed armed and dangerous." A AMBU black-op had appeared before Tsunade and Jiraiya who were discussing the matter of the new Hokage.

Tsunade stood up. "Jiraiya, could you go check it out? I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Yeah, no worries." He chuckled. Running out the door. (For those of you who don't want Jiraiya alive, oh well, in this fanfic he is.)

Jiraiya stood at the border looking for who might have passed, but before he even traced them down, he was caught off guard by a yellow flash and a kunai to the neck. "Listen and listen well, who are you-" Minato coughed, "I will not be," He ripped the Kunai out of his own hand. "-handled," Throwing it on the ground, "-by someone," he coughed again. "So weak!" Then his eye started to look normal, like the kind blue eyes he had. But soon he slouched, causing a evil smirk spread across his face. "Oh, Jiraiya-_sensei. _It's really a pleasure to see you so _well." _Kabuto spoke through Minato. Kushina was soon to hop down from a tree she was sitting in, snickering.

"Wow, Minato. How can someone as strong as you, be beaten by someone as weak as Kabuto?" Jiraiya's face fell. "Why, even Naruto would be able to get out of this one. And god knows how he does it."

Minato's smirk disappeared. "N-Naruto…" He whispered. His other eye started to turn back to normal. "M-my son…"

Even Kushina stopped her snickering, and whispered the name of their son. Jiraiya smiled. "So don't listen to the guy, Minato." He slowly walked up to Minato and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Minato, listen." Minato looked up, still slightly out of control. "Stop this nonsense and come back."

"Jiraiya sensei, I can't- I can't move my arms or my feet- Aah- I c-can barely t-talk." He coughed out. Jiraiya smirked and casually walked up to Kushina and whispered something in her ear. As he expected, she raised her fist and punched Jiraiya in the nose as hard as she could. And ironically enough, she was in total control of her body.

"I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU PERVERTED-"

"Wait! Kushina! I only did that so you would be out of your trance, please, help Minato!" Jiraiya pointed at his student.

Kushina looked at Minato and stood their in shock. "M-Minato…"

Minato looked at his wife and his eyes were perfectly back to normal. "Kushina, it worked!" He ran up and hugged his wife.

Jiraiya stood their completely confused. "Wait, what worked?"

Minato smiled. "Well, when we died, I planted a summoning jutsu on a near by tree because a "snake" was watching out battle. Our goal was to bait the snake to get the seal and use it to bring us back to life, but I planted out chakra into it so we could get out of the control of Orochimaru. And it worked!" He looked at Jiraiya. "But you seem much older, how long have we been dead?"

The toad sage thought a little bit about that question. "Well, lets see, Naruto just got back from the seven year mission, and he was 20 when he left, so… Ah! You've been gone for 27 years!" He smiled, happy that he knew the answer.

Kushina and Minato were not as happy though. "What? 27 years?" Kushina asked. "We, we missed Naruto's childhood, we missed being parents…"

"Ahh, don't worry, Naruto is a fine man." Jiraiya smiled. "I'm glad that you came back, I knew you had _something _up your sleeve, Minato." Jiraiya stood up. "Well, we've got to get you two to Tsunade, she asked me to check who crossed the border, I'm sure she'll be surprised who it was." He smirked.

"Why are you and Tsunade back in the village?" Minato asked.

"Oh, I forgot, Naruto and I convinced Tsunade to become Hokage about 15 years ago." He laughed. "Well actually, Tsunade bet against him, then he ended up winning. But that's a long story." He started walking up to the gate. "Come on, we'll get you two to the Hokage office and see what to do."

They walked into the village and quickly made their way to the Hokage office. "Enter." Was all that was heard. Jiraiya opened the door and grinned at Tsunade. "You would never believe who I came across, Tsunade." Her eyes widened at the sight of the two ninja who walked in.

"Minato, Kushina, you're- you're alive?" Tsunade grinned, "Tembu, get Naruto immediately, tell him I'm calling him."

"Yes, Lady Fifth!" Then the hidden AMBU disappeared.

After some time, foot steps could be heard from the hall and then a knock. "Enter." Tsunade said casually. Soon a small blond boy came bounding in followed by a pink haired woman and last to enter was a tall blond who closed the door behind him.

"So, Granny, what was it you wanted?" He turned around and first saw Jiraiya. He immediately smiled and greeted him by saying, "Ah, pervy-sage, you're back in the village too, it's been 2 years hasn't it?" He heard snickering from the left of him, he turned to find a tall blond man who was holding in laughter, and a tallish woman with long red hair who was laughing at the name given to Jiraiya. "M-mom? Dad?" Naruto was about to fall down but caught himself. "Is that really you?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Naruto, your parents are alive?" She gasped. "How is that even possible?" She whispered.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you." Minato smiled. "27 years has taken it's tole, you aren't that little kid I knew, so long ago."

"That's for sure." Kushina agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He just stood there, staring at his parents, not sure what to do. _'This- this has to be a dream. It has to be! My parents died, how could they have come back to life!?' _He thought. Looking at his father, then to his mother, his face broke into a smile. "Hey…"

Kataru looked from his dad to the other strangers in the room. "Dad, who are they?" He asked pointing at Minato and Kushina.

Naruto looked at his son. "Those, are your grandparents." He smiled.

Kushina sweat dropped. "I wasn't even use to _mom _yet…" She sighed.

Minato laughed looking at his son. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on." Looking at Sakura, he continued. "And you must be…?"

"Sakura Uzamaki." She smiled.

Kushina raised her eyebrows. "Uzamaki, eh? So, what happened to Namikaze?" She asked, looking at her son.

"Huh? I don't know, I've always had the last name Uzamaki. I didn't even know you were my parents until I was 18." He explained.

"WHAT!?" Minato and Kushina's jaws dropped. "Why didn't you know we were your parents?" Minato asked.

"Um, well, it just never happened. I mean don't get me wrong, I asked about who my parents were _a lot _when I was young, but every time I didn't get an answer. They only way I found out about you two when I was about to die, so, I guess it was complicated." He shrugged. "It was for good reason right?"

Minato glared at the floor. "No."

Naruto looked at his father. "And why is that?"

"I asked Saratobi to tell the village you were a hero, to tell them that you _saved _the village by caring the Kyuubi inside you. Looks like he didn't tell you." He sat down on a chair. "But it looks like your life's okay now."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry it wasn't that bad. Well at least not when I turned twelve. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura were on my team and I didn't feel alone after that. I guess it was after the Chunin exams that I was considered to _not _be a demon and the villagers looked at me as a ninja, not a knuckle-head who pranked the _entire _village." He smiled.

"No, you're are still considered a knuckle head." Sakura sighed, letting a smiled escape her lips.

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad." Sakura only teased him more by grunting. "Anyway, your wish did come true though dad. I ended up becoming a hero." He smiled.

Tsunade groaned, "Here we go…"

"-I saved the _whole _village from Pein, an Akaski member, he had made six powerful people-like puppets, and destroyed most of the village, after I took him down and resurrected the village-"

"With therapy-jutsu." Sakura added, laughing a bit.

"Therapy-jutsu?" Minato looked confused.

"Yeah, you see, Naruto created a thing called therapy-jutsu, it's when you talk to you opponent instead of fighting and win the battle by having them go through a life long struggle in the length of 30 seconds at most. It amazes me every time." She smirked, knowing Naruto hated her calling it that.

"Ha! That's a good name for that, I should have thought of that." Jiraiya laughed.

Minato chuckled. "Oh, I see. Smart move, son." He laughed.

"It isn't _therapy-jutsu, _I just talk some sense into them and-"

Sakura interrupted. "Like, a therapist?"

"I- eh- uhgg." He gave up. "Whatever."

Kataru was snickering in the back round. "So, Dad, when are we going to eat, I'm _starving!" _Kataru acted like he was dying. "Must-" He stumbled back, "-have-" again he leaned back, holding his heart, "-Icurachu's-" He fell to his butt. "-ramen…" Sticking his tung out the side of his mouth and moaning dramatically.

It was all silent for a while. Kushina started laughing, "He doesn't always do that does he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he does, ever time he wants food." Sakura sighed. The room fell silent again. Then everyone started laughing at the "dead" child on the ground. Then Naruto's stomach growled.

"You know, Kat might have a point, I'm _really _hungry and ramen sounds _sooooo _good right now!" Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Well then, To Ichurachu ramen it is!" Kataru jumped up, pumping his fist in the air and taking off to Ichurachu's ramen.

Minato laughed. "Well, I guess we could go, but wouldn't it be weird if the forth Hokage was walking around like nothing ever happened?"

"Yeah, I'll make an announcement today, plus, I have a lot of things to inform you two about, as much as I'd like to see you go have fun with your family, I don't think that will work out because everyone will be wondering about it. Please, understand." Tsunade explained.

"Yeah, we get it. But I'm assuming you want us to get that started now then?" Kushina asked.

"Mhm, Naruto, Sakura, I'm going to have to excuse you for a little while." Tsunade looked at the two.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, and granny, we're looking for a bigger house because my old apartment won't work, so could we arrange something?"

Tsunade laughed. "How about you stay in the apartment for a _little _while longer. I actually was thinking about that… but now's not the time, go on." She said shooing them out of her office.

"Bye!" Sakura said, a fait "hurry" was heard in the hall.

Minato smiled. "So that's our son." He laughed. "I approve."

Kashina smaked Minato on the arm. "Well you better, you can't _undo _having a child, Minato! Ya' know!" She scolded.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I'm _proud _of him-"

"Suuuure…"

Tsunade laughed at the scene but proceeded with what she was going to say. "Well, as I was saying, I'd like to discuss something with you and it involves your son."

Minato and Kushina stopped talking to each other and looked at the Hokage. "What's going on?" Minato asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, nothing bad, in fact it's an amazing thing really, you see, I'm going to be retiring soon and no one seems to fit the bill except for one person." She explained.

Minato sighed. "Oh, I see. So you want to make sure that we approve of letting Naruto be Hokage?" He asked.

"No, just letting you know. I'm not going to not make Naruto Hokage because his parents said so, no offense, but he's wanted this his _whole _life so, what can I say." She smirked. "The next Hokage is _going _to be Naruto."

"Fine, so be it." Kushina laughed. "I guess I'll go visit some old friends, I really can't wait to see how they've all changed, oh! And right before the attack I saw Mikoto, I wonder how she's doing!" She smiled just thinking about it.

"Kushina, Minato, we have a few more things to say…" Jiraiya sat down. "Itachi, Mikoto's first son, was ordered to kill the entire Uchiha clan because of Madara, the elders decided on it and both Tsunade and I had no power over it. Saratobi was the Hokage then." He explained. "I'm sorry, but the who Uchiha clan is dead, except for Sasuke, who Itachi left alive." He took in a deep breath. "Sasuke actually formed a bond with Naruto when they were younger, a brother type bond, but Sasuke had stranded so far into the darkness, we couldn't keep him in the leaf. He wondered off with the Akaski to gain power to get revenge on his brother. Only until after Itachi died in the hands of Sasuke did he find out Itachi was _ordered _to kill his clan. Years after war and trouble, Naruto some how brought Sasuke back. He now has his own family and is recreating the Uchiha clan. He's a new man." Jiraiya laughed. "Your son has changed the hearts of a lot of people, even the sand's Jinjuriki, Gara who was constantly on a killing spree, he changed him into such a better man he became the Kasakage and formed an alliance between the leaf and the sand."

Kushina's eye's widened. "Everyone in the Uchiha clan?"

"What about the man who attacked us with the Kyuubi? Is he dead?" Minato asked.

"Your son, Naruto. He mastered the Kyuubi and killed Madara, along with the rest of the Akaski." Tsunade smiled. "Your son, Minato, has become even stronger then you, he's known around the world." She leaned back into her chair. "I think Naruto and Sakura can fill you in on the rest. Besides, I'm sure they'd like to get to know you better. And don't tell Naruto about anything concerning him becoming Hokage."

"Of corse." And with that, the two new, yet old, comers of Kahona left the Hokage's office. "So many things haves changed…"

**Thanks for reading! I know this is cheesy, but it's fun to write! Anyway, please review, they keep me wanting to write so more reviews, more writing. I'm planning on getting the next chapter out soon, but I'm not sure what else to write about except the others coming back. If you want to to improve or include anything please tell me! Thanks again!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. MEXICO

**Yo people! **

**I know these chapters are not allowed but I'm just putting this out there that I'm leaving for Mexico, so this means I will not get a chapter out until next week. So sorry for that, but it will make my creativity strike again when I come back, so expect an amazing chapter! Also, thanks for the ideas! They help more then you know! Until next week… :)**

** -LovelySheree**


End file.
